travellerfirefly_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashima D665400-6
Ashima D665400-6 Sector 0808 Starport : D - Poor quality installation. Only unrefined fuel available. No repair or shipyard construction facilities available. Size : Equatorial diameter 6000 miles Atmosphere : Standard - breathable without assistance Hydrography : 50% Population : Tens of thousands Government : No formal system of governance exists. Law Level : Few, if any prohibitions. Tech Level : 6 - Fission capable, late 1970's Earth. Non-jump. Gravity - Approxmiately 1 Earth G. Ashima A quiet backwater world within the domain of the independent aligned systems. Ashima is a technologically stalled colony that was previously intended to give a quiet retreat for previously discharged servicemen of the Independence forces to see out the remainder of their careers. In the absence of any system of governance a system of volunteerism has been adopted for most essential tasks. Larger settlements will have mayors, judges and sheriffs to organise resources and manpower, when necessary provide remedy for complainants. Claims are usually settled by means of fines, such as foreiture of wealth, goods and property, or in certain instances the provision for forced labour to the percieved value of the complainants loss. As Ashima lacks any controlled system of rehabilitation there are no prisons, but in certain cases exile to a unpopulated and exiled island on the planet will be passed. In the most extreme cases, forcible branding and ejection into the Alliance Asylum system via the Starport is awarded. Economy No system of taxes. Services, goods and property are exchanged by contracts both written and oral of varying complexity. Currency All transactions are undertaken using the Independent Credit. Use of other forms of currency will be met with polite rejection at best. Diplomatic status Alliance - Agrees by virtue of peace treaties that Ashima falls within the protected domain of the Independent Systems. Entry of any military spacecraft will equate to a declaration of War. No specific trade agreements are in place and Alliance citizens are strongly advised to avoid this backwards, barbaric and thoroughly uncivilised system. Royals - Neutral. It is noted that the absence of any formal system of governance will make this a system best avoided by citizenry of the Royal famiies. Corporations - A non-development accord has been struck with the leading corporations that off-world tech of a higher level than the native capability will be adhered to in exchange for certain off-world mining rights. Diplomatic offices for these three factions exist within the confines of the Starport. Fauna & Flora - A complex indigenous and aggressive foodchain exists. Barring Humans, no off-world species have had a noticeable effect into the evolutionary system that pre-dated occupation. Trade Imports - Heavy Machinery, Agro-Chemicals, Heavy Elemental Metals, Refined Steels, Currency, refined foodstuffs, liquor, civilian transport. Exports - Basic foodstuffs, Unrefined minerals, Rare Elements, Labour, Gemstones, Semi-precious stones, Gold. Military Presence No Marine or Scout bases present at the local starport. Ashima has several barracks and naval outposts that are primarily used as training facilities and in support of the civilian population in emergency situations, natural calamities, etc Culture By earth-that-was standards, Ashima's technological capability is broadly comparable to the developed 1st world of the early 1970s. Most of the citizenry use a mixture of refined local petrochemicals for their transportation, heating and power generation with a few fission based reactors providing electrical supply to the larger settlements. As the majority of the citizens are either veterans or family descendants of the Alliance - Independence faction war it is counter culture to rely on the intervention of politics in most day-to-day activities. The average second generation citizen of Ashima maybe intellectually challenged due to a lack of a formal system of education is hard working, knows the value of their labours and is generally not to be trifled with in their own affairs. The population is largely secular and non-spiritual in nature, but a few secluded places of worship to deities are present. Second generation Ashiman's generally enjoy full civil liberties, few if any restrictions in terms of physical behaviour or property ownership. Spoken/written language : Independent Common/Streetslang Settlements & Cities Doubleshine Oakmont Raymead Deepacre Bywynne Winterford Strongcrystal Stonegate Esterdell Meadowcastle Highkeep Freygate Westshore Oldbay Lightfield Hollowland Basschester Wilddown